simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Grobowiec
typ parceli publicznej w otoczeniach wakacyjnych, wprowadzonych w dodatku The Sims 3: Wymarzone Podróże. Zazwyczaj pełni funkcję lokalizacji, w której trzeba wykonać odpowiednią misję. Opis Grobowce dzielą się na widowiskowe i ukryte. Te drugie są niewidoczne w trybie edycji miasta i możemy zmieniać ich zawartość tylko w Edytorze świata. Niektóre grobowce są ze sobą powiązane. Aby dostać się do jednego z nich, musimy wejść do drugiego. W każdym grobowcu można znaleźć wszelakie skarby: relikty, antyczne monety, klejnoty i przedmioty potrzebne do przetrwania. Należy jednak uważać na pułapki grobowcowe, które potrafią nieźle przestraszyć naszego Sima i go osmalić, ale go nie zabiją. W niektórych grobowcowych sarkofagach spoczywają mumie. Trzeba na nie zwracać szczególną uwagę, gdyż zazwyczaj bójka z tą na pozór stertą bandaży kończy się rzuceniem klątwy na Sima. Labirynty Grobowce prócz dostarczania rozrywki, często wymagają myślenia. Znajdziemy w nich liczne labirynty i wiele sytuacji potrzebujących konkretnego rozwiązania. Twórcy gry zadbali o to, by grobowce nie składały się z jednego szlaku, który narzuca nam zadanie. W ciemnościach grobowca można się zgubić, poszukując odpowiedniej drogi. Niezbadane pomieszczenia są całe czarne, ich "oblicze" ukazuje się dopiero po wejściu do środka. Towarzyszy temu odgłos, nadający szczyptę tajemniczości. Dźwięk ten daje się słyszeć także w trakcie przebywania w jednej krypcie przez dłuższy czas. Poniżej znajduje się lista wszystkich grobowców w otoczeniach wakacyjnych dochodzących dzięki dodatkowi The Sims 3: Wymarzone Podróże. Nie uwzględniono na niej parceli zawierających tylko pojedyncze elementy grobowca. Grobowce w Al Simharze Abu Simbel Abu Simbel z The Sims 3: Wymarzone Podróże wzorowany był na prawdziwym Abu Simbel w Egipcie. Wejście do grobowca znajduje się pomiędzy czterema posągami, przedstawiającymi siedzących faraonów. Parcela jest dość dobrze ukryta. Została odseparowana od reszty miasta, leży nad samym brzegiem morza. Wielka Piramida Największa ze wszystkich piramid w Al Simharze. Prawdopodobnie była wzorowana na Piramidzie Cheopsa w Gizie. Położona jest na pustyni Al Simharyjskiej, pomiędzy dwiema innymi piramidami. W jednej z misji pada stwierdzenie, że ta piramida nie tylko nazywa się Wielką. Piramida Płonących Piasków Znajduje się tuż obok Wielkiej Piramidy na pustyni Al Simharyjskiej. Jej nazwa nawiązuje do żaru przepełniejącego wnętrze grobowca. W środku rośnie wiele płonących owoców, które można zbierać. Najczęściej spotykaną przeszkodą w tymże grobowcu jest pułapka ogniowa. Wchodząc do środka piramidy, Sim otrzymuje neutralny nastrójnik związany z tym miejscem. Piramida Wiatru Najmniej rozbudowana i najtańsza ze wszystkich piramid. Znajduje się na pustyni Al Simharyjskiej. Od dwóch pozostałych piramid oddziela ją jedynie Ścieżka do Piramidy. Nie wiadomo, czemu zawdzięcza swoją nazwę. Piramida Niebios Położona w Dolinie Nieba Piramida Niebios jest całkowicie odseparowana od reszty piramid. Leży obok Wody w Piasku, miejscowej oazy. Do grobowca prowadzi długa droga, jednak istnieje szybki skrót prowadzący do samej lokacji. Jako jedyna otoczona została palmami i zbiornikami wodnymi. Wielki Sfinks left Al Simharyjski sfinks wzorowany jest na prawdziwym Wielkim Sfinksie. Przedstawia lwa z głową człowieka i pełni funkcję strażnika piramid. Dzięki niemu możemy wyleczyć naszego Sima z klątwy mumii. Poprzez medytację Sima, sfinks wyzwala swoją moc (przedstawioną na obrazku) i otwiera wejście do grobowca. Świątynia Królowej Hatszepsut Świątynia zbudowana na cześć jednej z królowych egipskich. Wzorowana na świątyni w Egipcie o tej samej nazwie.Wejście do niej jest bardzo dobrze ukryte. Niedaleko budynku znajdują się kopalnie podobne do tej w Sunset Valley. Ruiny Karnaku Grobowiec inspirowany na prawdziwych Ruinach Karnaku. Składa się na niego tylko jedno pomieszczenie, które nie zawiera wielu elementów grobowca. Na powierzchni znajdziemy wiele monumentalnych kolumn oraz atrapę wielbłąda. Parcela położona jest na Północnej Plaży, nad brzegiem morza. Grobowiec Odkrycia Zazwyczaj jest pierwszym odkrywanym grobowcem, stąd nazwa. Posiada słabo rozbudowane wnętrze i jego wartość nie przekracza nawet §20000. Położony został za bazą wypadową w Al Simharze. Podziemia Targu Wejście do grobowca znajduje się w szopie przy dużym stosie drewna. Wewnątrz znajdziemy wiele skrzyń, pudeł i wąskich korytarzy, w których można się zgubić. Cała parcela położona jest w samym centrum miasta i grobowiec zapewne splądrowano niejeden raz. Kopalnia Miedzi Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, parcela ta pełni funkcję starej, opuszczonej kopalni. W środku znajdziemy wiele przetopionej lub nie miedzi. Zdarzają się też bardziej unikatowe minerały, takie jak złoto czy srebro. Położona jest na większej wyspie na rzece w Al Simharze. Ruiny Mastaby Mastaby były mniejszymi odpowiednikami piramid. Ta w Al Simharze pełni funkcję sekretnego przejścia do Piramidy Niebios. Jest to podłużny grobowiec bez ślepych zaułków i tajemniczych korytarzy. Nie znajdziemy go na mapie w trybie edycji miasta, ponieważ ta mastaba należy do ukrytych grobowców. Można za to znaleźć tam zmumifikowanego misia-przytulankę. Nienazwany Sad Nie zawiera ani jednego elementu grobowca, jednak został oznaczony jako ukryta parcela tego typu. Rośnie tu wiele drzew owocowych i krzaków charakterystycznych dla tego miejsca. Położony jest na żyznej glebie przy brzegu rzeki, nieopodal Pałacu Akacji. Mała Oaza Całkowicie pusta parcela, oznaczona jednak jako grobowiec ukryty. Położona jest nieopodal Oazy Statku, tak jakby była pustym skrawkiem tegoż miejsca. Grobowce w Champs Les Sims Chateau du Landgraab Chateau du Landgraab to jeden z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych zabytków Champs Les Sims. Niegdyś był rezydencją sławnego Admirała Landgraaba. W środku znajdziemy wiele sypialni, prywatnych łazienek, salę balową, kuchnię i bibliotekę. Chociaż mieszkali tutaj ludzie, budynek nafaszerowany jest pułapkami strzegącymi reliktów i skrzyni skarbów. Tylko gdzie jest ten klucz do piwnicy? Zapomniany Kurhan Kurhany pełniły funkcję podziemnych cmentarzy. Tak samo jest w The Sims. Przypomina wzniesienie, na którym znajdziemy krąg z głazów i parę nagrobków. Pod ziemię prowadzą trzy wejścia, z czego dwa są ukryte. Podziemia Nektarni w Champs Les Sims Jest to jedno z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych miejsc w mieście. Podziemia skrywają więcej tajemnic, które musicie odkryć sami. Na zewnątrz budynku rośnie wiele pnączy winnych i drzewek owocowych. Mogą one posłużyć jako składnik naszych produktów. Prawdopodobnie mieszkała tu niegdyś rodzina królewska, wskazuje na to np. wiele skrzyń, wiele sypialni oraz pomieszczenia, które można nazwać skarbcami. Niestety, żeby odkryć ostatni, trzeba przejść wszystkie piętra i sześć sarkofagów, w których mogą być mumie (nie we wszystkich). Ma łącznie cztery sypialnie (z czego jedną w podziemiach), dwie łazienki oraz (licząc podziemia) osiem pięter. Podziemia Galerii Budynek prawdopodobnie był wzorowany na paryskim Luwrze. Znajdziemy w nim eksponaty charakterystyczne dla każdego z otoczeń wakacyjnych. W jednym z zadań musimy rozwiązać zagadkę tajemniczych odgłosów w galerii. To podziemia skrywają tajemnicę, którą należy poznać. Mały las Jeden z ukrtytych grobowców. Znajdziemy go w środku lasu, w pewnej odległości od cmentarza. To miejsce niczym nas nie zainteresuje, jeżeli nie posiadamy toporu Pangu. Potrzebny on będzie nam do rozbicia głazów, blokujących wejście do podziemia. Dzięki temu grobowcami możemy dostać się do innego grobowca, Małej Wyspy. Mała Wyspa Jedynymi sposobami na dostanie się do grobowca są teleportacja, przejście przez grobowiec Mały Las (są tam 3 kamienie, które trzeba zniszczyć Toporem Pangu z Shang Simla, następnie zejść na sam dół i do studni) i przepłynięcie przez rzekę (tylko z dodatkiem The Sims 3: Cztery Pory Roku, albo najnowszą aktualizacją) ponieważ wyspa została ulokowana na środku rzeki. Na powierzchni znajdziemy jedynie ruiny budynku otoczone chmarami motyli. Natomiast wewnątrz grobwca tętni życie. Przypomina on podziemny rajski ogród. Rosną tam drzewka pieniężne, owoce życia i śmierci i inne unikatowe uprawy. Grobowce w Shang Simla Świątynia Niebios Znajduje się na wzniesieniu w Shang Simla, z którego można obserwować piękną panoramę. Jest jednym z symboli miasta, na co wskazuje tajemnica jaką skrywa, mianowicie topór Pangu. Prawdopodobnie była wzorowana na prawdziwej Świątyni Niebios. Smocza Paszcza Smocza Paszcza to jeden z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych obiektów w The Sims 3: Wymarzone Podróże. Właśnie w tej lokacji rozgrywa się główna misja tego otoczenia. Ten osobliwy grobowiec pełni funkcję więzienia największego tyrana Shang Simla, Dong Huo. W nocy, gdy ślepia smoka mienią się niczym kryształy, grobowiec jeszcze bardziej zachęca do eksploracji. Zdarza się, że z paszczy wydobywa się dym, tak jakby prawdziwy smok zionął ogniem. Sale Zaginionej Armii Jest to zazwyczaj pierwszy grobowiec odkrywany przez podróżników w Shang Simla. Zapewne był wzorowany na głównym budynku w Zakazanym Mieście. Położony został w samym centrum, na końcu zabytkowej alei w sercu miasta. Armia Terakotowa Grobowiec inspirowany prawdziwą Terakotową Armią. Przed wejściem znajdziemy wiele posągów żołnierzy chińskich, a także rydwany i zaprzężone konie. Ulokowany został na Zachodnich Wzgórzach Smoczych, nieopodal muru chińskiego. Ustronie Stanowczej Pięści Jest to miejsce, w którym mieszkali niegdyś mnisi zakonu Stanowczej Pięści. W środku znajduje się wiele sypialni wyposażonych jedynie w łóżka i szafki, co pokazuje w jak skromnych warunkach żyli ci mnisi. Cały budynek przypomina opuszczoną akademię, ze względu na obecność mnóstwa manekinów treningowych. Smocze Źródła Chociaż nie zawiera ani jednego elementu grobowca to został oznaczony jako parcela tego typu. Jest to jedyne miejsce, którym można złapać smoczą rybę. Wyeksponowanym przedmiotem została fontanna ze smoczą głową. Parcelę ulokowano u stóp niebiańskiego wzgórza, w pewnej odległości od Świątyni Niebios. Park Sztuk Walki Mistrza Żurawia Nie posiada elementów grobowcowych, jednak została oznaczona jako ukryty grobowiec. Zawiera manekina treningowego i przyrząd do rozbijania desek. Z wzniesienia można dokładnie obserwować całe miasto Shang Simla. Stodoła Hana Jeden z ukrytych grobowców w Shang Simla. Posiada elementy grobowcowe i jest ściśle powiązana z Sadem Hana. Zapewne w przeszłości tymi dwiema parcelami zarządzał jeden właściciel, Han. Stodoła wygląda na starą i zaniedbaną budowlę, o której wszyscy dawno zapomnieli. Wieże w Zakazanym Mieście Na placu Zakazanego Miasta znajdują się cztery wieże. Są to ukryte grobowce, chociaż nie zawierają elementów charakterystycznych dla tego typu parceli. Ulokowane są na czterech krańcach centrum i noszą nazwy kierunków geograficznych. Zobacz także * Mumia * Pułapki * Antyczne monety en:Tomb Kategoria:Parcele Kategoria:Parcele publiczne Kategoria:Parcele publiczne w The Sims 3 Kategoria:The Sims 3: Wymarzone podróże